Guardian Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: Ssm is stunned when Jean shows up with four orphan baby eagles wanting him to raise them but fatherhood is scary but rewarding as he'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

a/n

I came up with this story today in my head as I saw Sam taking care of baby eagles and couldn't resist despite nobody really rreading my stories.

In this story, Sam is entrusted with raising four orphaned baby eagles that Jean found and decides to be a father, but he's npot alone as he has Jean and Bee to help him.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night in LA and it was after a show but Sam sighed as he saw Bee with the others as she had been performing with the Electric Mayhem again but stunned that Jean was here, saying he wanted to see him in his dressing room making the blue feathered eagle male curious following him, as Jean knew he lived in here knowing he had a recliner that turned into a bed.

"We found something you might be able to help us with.". Jean said bringing a box.

Sam could smell something in it or some things but his eyes widened seeing four blue feathered eagle babies in it making him understand.

"I found them and knew you would know how to help.

They don't have any mothers so I figured you would help, Bee too." he said.

"Okay, I'll take them, we just have to make sure the others don't know about them." he said as Jean had found a crib for the baby eagles as he and Sam put them in it and were already melting Sam's heart.

He knew that babies needed warmth and milk so had to get supplies telling Jean to watch them until he got back.

"You stay here, I'll get the supplies." he said.

"You sure?" Sam asked him seeing him nod.

He saw him leave but ordering take out since he was pretty hungry after the show and was stroking the babies gently with a finger claw as not to wake them.

Jean then returned and Bee had followed him to Sam's dressing room and stunned seeing the baby eagles impressed as Sam explained.

"We should give them names, Sammy.

They are gonna be your kids after all, right?" she said.

"Yes and you're right, I just have to hide them from the others.

You can keep a secret right?" he said as she nodded.

He saw them awaken but smile at him, revealing beautiful eyes making Sam smile.

"Aww they're so cute!" Bee said as Jean agreed.

"Are they boys or girls?" Bee asked.

"Not sure but I know somebody who could tell us, Bunsen." Sam said as he saw Bee go get him.

The scientist was stunned at the baby eagles understanding Sam's desire to keep this a secret explaining that two of the eagles were male and the other two were female.

"Thanks as now we can name them!" Jean said.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need help.

Right now, they're hungry." Sam said filling bottles with milk.

"Why don't we sleep on it, and come up with ideas tomorrow?" Bee suggested.

"Sure, that's a very good idea." Sam said.

The food had arrived so he, Bee and Jean were eating but keeping an eye on the crib and the babies had gone back to sleep making Ssm relieved wondering how he was going to pull this off, but it reminded him of being a father to his kids from his previous marriage.

"Hey we'll all help you with them, as we're family." Bee said.

"Thanks guys, as I can use all the help." he said.

Later Bee was getting picked up by her parents and Jean was going making Sam understand knowing tonight was going to be long.

Around two in the morning, Sam was woken by whimpers knowing it was the babies getting up at once knowing they were hungry getting the bottles and feeding them, rocking them gently and was soothing them back to sleep kissing their heads.

He couldn't help but smile watching them sleep, thinking of good names to name them yawning as he was going back to bed, passing out but it wasn't the last time the babies were up, especially around six as a tired Sam was changing their diapers.

"At least you guys are happy this morning, huh?

Daddy needs to either sleep or have coffee." he said yawning as he muzzled them gently ordering breakfast.

Later, he saw Bee there as the babies were playing with him as he was laughing making her smile, seeing he looked tired.

"They kept you up huh?

Will the others notice, how tired you are?" the female eagle youngster asked playing with them too.

"A bit but I like these guys.

Did you come up with ideas for names?" he asked.

"Maybe Marco or Rocky for the boys and Candace or Rosa for the girls.

They're not good huh?" she asked.

"I like Rocky and Rosa, since there are the Rocky Mountains and Rosa Parkes is in American history." he told her as she smirked hearing knocks on the door.

"Sam you in there, it's almost time for rehearsal!" he heard Scooter say as the babies whimpered.

"I forgot about that!" Sam said.

"Go, I'll watch them." she said.

"Thanks Bee." he said going.


	2. Helping Sam Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and quiet on the review front which is weird but okay.**

**Sammy is getting used to being a father but tired as the babies don't know how to sleep through the night yet plus the others are beginning to notice.**

* * *

Bee giggled as she was playing with the infant eagles while Sam was rehearsing with the others and hoped that he was okay but singing to them, since she loved to sing seeing them calm and were getting sleepy as she was putting them in their crib and heard talon steps as Sam came in, yawning.

"Aww Sammy go take an nap okay?" she said.

"How were the kids, while I was gone?" he asked her.

"Yes we were playing but they're sleeping after I sang them a lullaby but something tells me the others noticed that you were tired huh?" the female eagle youngster asked.

He nodded as he was on his bed, and out like a light unaware that Scooter had peeked into there seeing the crib wondering why there was one in here seeing baby eagles understanding, going to tell Kermit since the amphibian had been worried.

"Aww Sammy beds his rest, as the babies wiped him out.

I should get him some coffee for when he wakes up." she told herself.

She left but was going to the cafe using her long cane and was making coffee as Gonzo wondered what she was doing.

"Just something for Sam, as he's taking an nap." she said.

"I see as he kept zoning out which was odd for him." he said to her.

She nodded leaving but going to Sam's dressing room seeing him begin to stir surprised that Bee had brought him coffee seeing the babies were still sleeping.

"They must be heavy sleepers, Sammy!" she said.

"Babies sleep a lot, eagle or human.

The others won't understand but they're cute." he said.

"I decided to call one of the boys Rocky and one of the girls Rosa, and the other two Liberty and Yankee." he said yawning.

"Aw those are awesome names." she said.

He smiled as he was getting food hearing the babies awake but hungry getting their bottles feeding them and were happy.

Kermit was stunned seeing Sam rocking the babies to sleep since he wondered where they came from.

He gulped seeing the amphibian understand after Sam explained thinking they were cute.

* * *

That early morning, Sam was awake but was feeding, changing and burping his kids as he liked being a father and was remembering something his mother did with him when he was a baby, remembering a lullaby she used to sing to him.

He was singing softly to them but they were calming down in his wing like arms and were on his bed but was watching them sleep and was humming looking at the clock seeing it was five in the morning meaning he was going to be tired again later, hoping the others would understand.

The others were concerned as Sam had overslept and missed rehearsal which wasn't like him as Bee went to see if he was okay, entering his dressing room seeing him deep asleep and the baby eagles beginning to stir making her smile.

"Aww you guys are awake but Daddy needs to get up soon, as his friends are worried about him." she said to them seeing Sam begin to stir.

"I'm up!" he said worried.

"Sammy, you overslept and missed rehearsal making the others worried about you, maybe they should know." Bee told him.

"I'm not sure as Jean trusted me and I don't want to let him or my little ones down." he stated as she understood.

He yawned as he was getting up and was hungry going to get food but also baby food for his kids and saw Kermit worrying about him.

"Are you sure you're okay, especially with those babies of yours?"he asked as Sam nodded.

"Yeah they're a handful, but they're worth it.

Jean trusted me with them, I can't let him down." he told him.

"Yes but you can't let us down either, you are a part of the show plus you need to rest.

You know you can ask for help with the kids, if you're busy." he said.

"Thanks." he replied.


	3. Being A Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys are, as I think it's cute/.**

**sAM IS GETTING USED TO BEING A FATHER DESPITE OTHERS BEING CONCERNED FOR HIM.**

* * *

Sam was thinking about what Kermit had said as he was feeding the infant eagles but Bee was still here and helping as she knew he needed sleep but were seeing him sleep as he needed it, since they had a show later and the others were concerned for him despite knowing about the baby eagles and were seeing them get sleepy.

"Aww you guys need an nap like your Daddy, to get big and strong.

Then later, you get to see your Daddy and his friends in the show." the female eagle youngster said putting them in the crib putting the blanket over them kissing their heads.

"Yo Bee, you in here?" Janice asked.

" Yes in here, helping Sam with his kids.

He's really tired." Bee told her.

She could see that as it was nearly show time and they were trying to wake him up, but it was no use meaning Sam wouldn't be in the show tonight.

"We should tell Kermit now." Bee told her.

They were going but Kermit was a little disappointed but understood as Sam was being a father and hoped he was okay.

Later Sam was awake but was feeling bad realising he'd missed the show as he peeked in the crib and saw the babies asleep.

"Aww you guys are so cute, but hope the others understand." he said yawning.

"Sam you in there?" he heard Kermit ask as he sighed.

"I'm in here, Kermit." he said as the amphibian entered.

He saw the blue feathered male feeding the baby eagles as it was cute making Kermit understand.

"Maybe you should take a break, as you have a life." he said.

"Kermit they're babies, they can't take care of themselves plus I love beingva Dad and Bee helps me out!" he said yawning.

"Maybe you should sleep and let us help take care of them." Kermit said.

Bee entered seeing the babies cry making her and Sam worry calming them down as they were relaxing but were in Sam's wings.

"I need to take care of them Kermit." he said.

The amphibian then left as Bee was seeing Jean here but saw an exhausted Sam knowing that he needed a break.

" Are you sure you can handle them?" Sam asked.

"Yes plus Bee will help me." he said.

Sam was getting ready to go to Chinatown as he was craving dumplings but leaving hoping the babies would be okay until he got back, as Bee understood.

She knew Sam needed a break and was helping change the babies's diapers but Jean chuckled.

"Sam is being a good father to them, despite being tired a lot." she told him.

"That happens when you're a parent." he told her.

Bee had to agree with him and were hoping Kermit would understand but were playing with them, having fun.

Later when Sam got back, he saw the babies asleep in their crib seeing Jean there.

" Bee went home but I took care of the kids after she left." he told him.

"Thanks as I needed a break from things." he told him.

He was looking forward to hearing them speak, maybe teach them to fly and smiled as he was getting ready for bed, making sure that the babies were asleep.


	4. Birthday Prrparations

**a/n**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY AND IT'S GETTING MORE ADORABLE, AS IT'S A YEAR SINCE THE EAGLE BABIES SHOWED UP AND IT'S NEARLY THEIR BIRTHDAY SO sAM AND THE OTHERS ARE PREPARING TO CELEBRATE.**

* * *

A year had passed and ?liberty, Rocky, Rosa and Yankee were one year old and Sam was getting used to being a father despite getting them to sleep through the night and attempting to toilet train them, as they were still wearing diapers but Rocky was wearing star spangled banner shirt with buttons, with shorts, Rosa was wearing a dark blue skirt along with Yankee but Sam chuckled.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" hd said.

"Dada!" they said hugging his legs.

"Yeah I know.

It's almost your birthday!" he said getting excited.

He needed to ask the others to help him out and they were agreeing since they had grown accustomed to having the little eagles around the theatre and were always playing with them or teaching them.

Bee was seeing the four eagle toddlers colouring but she found it cute humming Happy Birthday as they liked that song as she chuckled.

"Bee-Bee!" they said clapping their tiny finger claws.

"They had called her that since they had started to talk after hearing their father talk as well as the others but she didn't mind.

"Yeah your birthday is coming up and it's a big deal as it's your first one." she said.

Sam chuckled hearing this as she was very patient with them and treated them like her one brothers and sisters which Sam didn't mind as she was family to him.

"They're very excited Sammy." she said as he nodded seeing Rosa on his lap.

Liberty and Rocky were running around after learning to walk as Sam was going after them since they were very curious but Janice caught Liberty and Zoot had Rocky.

"Play!" both male eagle toddlers said.

Sam was happy scooping them up, nuzzling them gently.

"Don't do that again okay?

Daddy was really scared." he said to them.

Janice smiled at them as Sam being a father was cute and were understanding but was going to the dressing room.

Rosa and Yankee were playing with Bee as Sam was relieved.

"That's good, as I worry about them." he told her.

She nodded seeing it was nearly the eagle toddlers's nap time and made them milk and were feeding them.

He watched as they were asleep but Sam was cuddling them putting them in the crib and kissing their heads knowing they wouldn't wake up for a while, and could organise things.

He was getting a huge cake as he knew how they liked to celebrate and was getting presents despite the fact Kermit said the kids would just play with the boxes.

He was hoping things would go well but unaware his parents were coming to visit and he hadn't told them about his kids yet.

"What's wrong, with your folks coming?" Bee asked.

"I-I kinda never told them about things that I live here or that I am a father now." he said scared.

"Hey they will love seeing how you've grown and especially when they see their grand kids." she replied.

" True but they might not warm up to them." Sam said.

She understood as she was going to see if the Electric Mayhem needed help but Sam sighed.

* * *

A week later, a plane landed in Newark Airport as people got out of the plane but two adult blue feathered eagles walked out dressed like beatniks and wearing French berets.

They were Sam's parents and talented musicians but had not seen their son since he left home at eighteen but saw him on TV and proud of him despite being grumpy and were getting to LA as their son lived there with his friends buying tickets for the next plane to LA.

"You think Sammy knows we're coming, Chia?" the male asked his wife.

"Of course Benny." Chia replied.

They were going to the airport and were checking in but Benny was drumming his finger claws on the check in desk as he was bored.

"Ben!" Chia yelled sounding like Sam.

"Fine, chill!" he said as she was checking in.

He was phoning Sam but heard laughter and Sam on the other end but was curious as he snd Chia were unaware they were grandparents and hung up after lewving a message.

"Benny you okay?" he heard Chis ask.

"Yeah as I was calling Sammy but he was busy man." he said.

She understood knowing their son probably disapproved of their lifestyle knowing how he was.

Plus Chia was pregnant and wanted to tell Sam about his new sibling but worried about how he would react as they were getting on the plane but Benny was quiet as the plane left New York.

After a few hours the plane landed in LAX but were getting a cab to the theatre their son was living at, but impressed as they entered seeing Scooter gasp.

"We should go to his dressing room, Chia." Benny said.


	5. Surprised

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to dcatpuppet for reviewing as I was feeling discouraged to post more until she reviewed.**

**In this chapter, Sam is stunned that his parents are here but h likes them around as they can help with the Mini Eagles, his kids, that's what I'm calling them.**

* * *

Sam was stunned seeing his parents here as he had just gotten his kids down for an nap wondering what they were doing here in their beatnik clothes as Benny and Chia saw their grand kids asleep.

"Aww they're so cute, what're their names man?" Chia asked.

"The two boys are Liberty and Rocky and the girls are Rosa and Yankee." he said softly drinking tea as they wanted to be a part of their son's life now they had grandkids going to get coffee.

"Bee, can you look after your brothers and sisters until I get back okay?" Sam asked the female eagle pre teen.

"Sure as you want to be with your awesome friends." she said.

Sam hugged her as they were leaving as she watched her brothers and sisters sleep.

"Hey Bee, you ready to jam?" Zoot asked.

"Later as I have to watch the Mini Eagles." she said.

"Cool, maybe we can teach them to play music." he said as she smiled.

She hoped Sam wouldn't mind as be was teaching them things but was trying to toilet train them in time for day care.

She hoped that Sam was okay, knowing how he was trying to come out of his shell but knew Jewn had been the first person he'd let in.

Later she saw the Mini Eagles awake and were having snacks but in awe seeing Zoot as he chuckled at them hugging his leg.

"Hey Bee let's go jam!" he said as she got an idea.

"You guys wanna play music?" she said to the Mini Eagles.

They were getting excited making Bee chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile Benny, Chia and Sam were at a coffeehouse but Sam was telling them about everything that had happened after leaving home which impressed them as they were eagle beatniks who had lived in New York and had raised Sam after he had hatched, but he was hoping they were okay.

"We sold most of our art after you gave us hope, after you became famous but we missed you, and wanted to become part of your life again, but we never imagined you having kids!" Chia said.

"Well a good friend of mine found them and felt that I would make a good father, and at first I was terrified about being a father, and in time I got used to being a father." he explained.

"That's a good thing, as you are very sweet despite being shy." Benny said.

Sam nodded as he hoped the Mini Eagles were okay back at the theatre and knew they were in good hands with Bee.

When they got back to the theatre, they heard music from the auditorium and laughter making Sam very curious as he went there but his heart melted chuckling, seeing his kids playing with instruments.

"Oh hey Sam, it was Bee's idea!" Zoot and Lips said.

Sam burst out laughing at their expressions as they looked worried.

"We thought you'd be mad if your kids were in here since you think you can handle raising them alone." they said.

"Well Jean trusted me to raise them." Sam replied.

"Yeah but all of us are family man, as we're all friends right?

Chill, they've got a good Daddy and a bunch of uncles and aunts who can help them out." Lips stated as Sam sighed in defeat.

Benny and Chia were understanding but would help him out as Bee was curious.

"They're my parents, Bee and the Mini Eagles grandparents." Sam told her.

"Cool!" she said as she was wanting to know them.


	6. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope dcatpuppet likes, as we were talking a lot this morning, but I have written more for this among other things.**

**In this chapter, Sam is sick but his parents help him out.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Sam whimpered the next morning after hitting the snooze button but not feeling so good but had to muster through for his kids getting up and feeling woozy.

"You okay Sam, you don't look too good man!" Benny said.

He put a finger claw to his son's fore head as it was really warm making him worry knowing how Sam didn't want to look weak.

"What about the kids, as they need looking after?" Sam asked coughing.

"Ssh we'll take care of them, you just lie down." Benny told him.

He nodded as he was going back to bed but the Mini Eagles were up but leaving the dressing room running around and laughing since the adults weren't up yet.

"Hey you guys can't run around unsupervised!" Kermit said but they weren't listening running away from him.

"Aww what're they up to?" Chia asked.

The Mini Eagles ran to their grandmother but Kermit wondered where Sam was.

"He's in bed sick as a dog." Benny said.

"Okay then, just keep an eye on them okay?" Kermit said.

They nodded going to get breakfast but feeding the Mini Eagles.

* * *

Benny was making a remedy to cure the fever Sam had using healing herbs as it had worked when he had been sick before and it had worked seeing the fever was worse which bothered Chia as they knew their son had a busy life, and that the remedy would help, going to his dressing room.

"Ney buddy, the fever is rough but we made something that might help, like when you were sick before." Chia told him.

She poured it into a cup as they got Sam to drink it, knowing he would get better in no time but were taking the Mini Eagles to the park, so they could play since they loved running around the theatre at full speed.

They were playing on the equipment with the Mini Eagles having fun and knew Sam was a good father to them, and saw them tire out as it was time to go back.

Sam was feeling a little better but smiled as he saw it was the Mini Eagles nap time so were helping put them down for their nap.

He was happy that his parents were here to help him out.


	7. An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but things are getting very exciting, like Sam's alternate self staying as he's from the Henson Kingdom story but that's another fic I might post.**

**In this chapter, a visitor from a parallel world comes and he looks like a certain eagle but Sam lets him stay.**

* * *

That night it was stormy and the Mini Eagles couldn't sleep as the thunder scared them, awakening their father but he sensed somebody was in the theatre telling them to stay, but as usual they were following their father, as he was talking to somebody in a black hooded top, but it was a kid around Bee's age.

"Who're you, and why the heck would you sneak in here at this time of night?" Sam demanded.

"Because I needed a place to stay, Sammy." he said.

The only one who called him that were his parents or Jean but stunned as it was him, but younger wondering if he was dreaming.

"I'm from an alternate world but decided to live in this world, but I'm not gonna hurt ya or the Mini Eagles, we care too much about them." he said.

Sam understood but was curious seeing the Mini Eagles.

"Guys we better get you back to bed, okay?" he said.

"Aww!" they said as both males chuckled.

Sam wondered if his alternate self was okay but judging by his messy appearance, the alternate world didn't seem so good.

"I just wanted to come here where I wouldn't he lonely." he said.

Sam understood but was tired.

* * *

Later the next morning, Sam wondered if earlier had happened or if it was a dream hearing laughter and Kermit shouting getting up and entered the auditorium seeing his alternate self swinging from the chandlier making him stunned.

"Get down at once, you're gonna get hurt!" he said.

"Okay, Okay Uncle." he said getting down and landing on his feet making the others curious.

"Uncle, since when are you an uncle?

We know you're a Dad with the Mini Eagles." the others questioned.

Sam's alternate self smirked winking at Sam.

"Oh, yeah he just got into town last night!" Sam lied.

"Oh okay then." Kermit said.

Both of them were relieved that had went smoothly seeing the Mini Eagles running around but were rounding them up and were getting breakfast seeing Bee there and curious about the eagle teen.

" Bee, this is my nephew Hiro.

He just got into town last night." Sam said.

"Cool!

You're lucky to have an awesome uncle like Sam!" she said.

The male eagle teen smiled at her revealing perfect teeth but were getting breakfast making Sam relieved as Bee could help Hiro out.

"Dada food!" the Mini Eagles said making him chuckle.

"Okay I know you guys are hungry." he said.

He was making oatmeal but feeding them as they were toddlers but would teach them to feed themselves in time among other things.

They were curious about Bee's new friend and he sighed as he couldn't explain it to four one year olds as they wouldn't understand.

"Maybe he will help her to loosen up." he said to himself.

He was playing with them and having fun unaware Hiro was watching them and a little sad.


	8. Seeing An Old Friend Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and while shopping at the grocery store, he bumps into an old friend from childhood and something begins.**

**I hope guys like dcatpuppet enjoy.**

* * *

Sam had gone to the store as he wanted to bake brownies and other things and had the Mini Eagles with him keeping them in the shopping cart in case they decided to run off which he worried about a lot, seeing their eyes widen at the candy aisle, as Yankee snuck out of the cart, while his back was turned as her siblings followed suit.

"No, No!" Sam panicked as this was not good, his worst fear of them running off in the store and him not finding them.

He heard laughter as they were in the candy aisle but he saw a blue feathered female eagle with them.

"Did you lose a couple of cute little ones Sam?" she asked.

He realised it was his childhood friend Sera but blushing.

"Y-Yeah they're mine." he told her.

"Wow I never figured they were yours.

I guess you were distracted huh?" she said as he nodded.

She gave him her phone number making him blush as he never thought she would like him that way, even as kids.

"Let's just go guys." he said going to the check out

* * *

After putting the Mini Eagles down for an nap and had baked, he was looking at the phone number that Sera had given him since he could use some adult time taming deep breaths and phoning talking to Sera about going out for pizza.

"Sounds good." he said hanging up, and needing to get his parents.

"How do you feel about watching the Mini Eagles tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Benny said as Sam was excited.

"You sure, as they can be a handful and I'm a little anxious about being with Sera.

You know I'm very shy." Sam said to them.

"Sure as you are a sweet guy but Sera will be lucky to have a guy like you, who will care about her." Chia told him.

Sam felt better after that, but was putting on a tux which made him look handsome as Benny agreed with Chia and saw the Mini Eagles running around, making them laugh.

"Don't worry, we can handle them." Chia assured him.

""Okay as they make my world go around, like Jean." Sam told them.

They saw him leave as the Mini Eagles were a little sad but Chia assured them that their father would be back very soon.

They were ordering pizza and having fun, but were letting them loose while Sam was a little strict to them, like what they could eat.

They were being hyper and causing mischief as Bee chuckled.

"Good thing Sam ain't here, as he'd freak seeing them hyper." she said as she was with Hiro hanging out.


	9. Babysitting Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like, as the mini Eagles are starting pre-school along with Sam's young grandson Sammy but Sneaker is causing mischief while Robin is watching them.**

* * *

Two years had passed and the mini Eagles were now three years old, but getting ready for pre-school since their first day was coming up which made them excited buy Sam nervous, because he had been very protective over them plus he was a grandfather but was looking after his grandson, Sammy too.

"Guys calm down, ad you probably had sugar." Sam told them as Yankee was being mischievous playing soccer and Sneaker was joining in mamimg Sam smile because it was cute.

That afternoon, the mini Eagles and Sammy were taking their naps as Constantine smirked because Sneaker was taking her nap too despite not being in school anymore because she had gotten kicked out which made sense, to Sam but was drinking coffee seeing the mini Eagles and Sammy still asleep.

"They're very excited, about starting preschool, but I am worried in case they get picked on." Sam said to Constantine as he understood but was eating cookies.

* * *

That early evening while the show was going on, the mini Eagles, Sammy and Sneaker were being rambunctious after Sneaker had tricked Robin whom was looking after them because he wouldn't let them play anything too wild even though Constantine and Sam wouldn't mind.

"This is awesome, we get to play our own way!" Sammy said.

The mini Eagles agreed but were playing with toy swords but Sneaker kicked a vending machine as cans of soda flew out making them excited opening and drinking but Sneaker hid the other cans in her backpack getting very hyper, which made Sam very shocked seeing them hyper from soda and Sneaker giggled.

"It was Robin's idea!" she said as Sam looked confused knowing there was no way Robin could get soda out of there by kicking it, knowing it was Sneaker shaking his blue feathered headdress."

"What did I do, according to little miss bad frog?" Robin asked.

"She said you gave them soda." Sam said.I

"She's lying, I was locked in a closet.

I just got out, no thanks to you guys." the sixth grade amphibian male said.

"And you're related to my Daddy!" Sneaker said as Sam sigh. "What does that mean, Robin's gonna be an ninja like you?" Rocky asked as Robin sighed knowing they were on a sugar high but getting dinner in them.

Robin was trying to catch Sneaker as the little thief was being mischievous as ever even though he was the big kid but that never ever stopped her seeing his uncles but Constantine chuckled hugging Sneaker going for dinner.

"Sneaker really pushes my buttons a lot, and almost got me in trouble with Sam, lying and said I gave the mini Eagles and her soda." he said as Kermit understood but was going for dinner.


	10. Getting Good News

**A/N**

**Here's even more as Jean decides to stay in America which makes Sam very happy along with the mini Eagles but Sammy is unsure of him.**

* * *

"Come on guys, it's bedtime, not playtime!

Daddy's really tired and needs his sleep, okay?" Sam told the mini Eagles as they along with Sammy were being rambunctious Tbanks to the soda and the ice cream.

"Mon ami, you okay, why frazzled?" Jean said making him and the mini Eagles smile as they were hugging him.

"Are you catching bad guys, Jeanbug?" Yankee asked excited.

Jean chuckled as he wanted to tell Sam some huge but good news and would, once they put the mini Eagles to bed.

Jean was then singing in French, a lullaby his mother sang to him as a kid seeing the mini Eagles and Sammy out like lights.

"Thanks Jeanbug because they had soda, at the theatre thanks to Sneaker as usual, but she lied getting Robin in trouble.

So, what's the news?" Sam said making Jean giggle.

"Let's go have coffee in the kitchen, and I can tell ha there." Jean said going downstairs into the kitchen and Sam was filling the kettle with hot water seeing Jeanget two mugs.

"Hm, you downsized on your mugs, the big ones I mean." Jean deducted seeing the blue feathered male nod while bringing out scones making Jean smile but Sam poured coffee into the mugs taking them over to the table sitting down, after giving Jean his mug.

."I decided to stay in America, but live here if that was okay." Jean said making Sam excited.

"I take that as a yes, I guess." Jean said as Sam nodded.

He knew a lot of fun was going to happen, plus Jean coukd watch the mini Eagles and Sammy while he was at work giggling softly.

* * *

"Wow, Uncle Jeanbug is gonna live with us, that rocks!" Rocky said as his siblings agreed knowing their uncle made their father really happy from what Rowlf had told them but Sammy was unsure of him making Rosa sigh but they were getting ready for breakfast.

"Hey maybe he can let us be detectives, if he lives here!" Yankee said excited making Sam chuckle at their antics.

The mini Eagles noticed that Sammy wasn't so excited, which surprised Sam seeing it was breakfast time going downstairs seeing Jean had made pancakes but Sammy sighed going to the playpen making Yankee confused.

"Aren't you hungry Sammy?

Jean makes the best pancakes ever, even Dadfy loves them!

Is something wrong Cuz, is it about Uncle Jean?" she said as he nodded explaining making the spirited female eaglet giggle.

"There's no way Uncle Jean is controlling Daddy's mind, they met when stopping Sneaker's Daddy from stealing the Crown Jewels, plus Jean is funny and knows magic tricks like making money come out of Daddy's beak!" Yankee said.

"I guess but I just need time, to get to know him." Sammy said going to eat because he was hungry making Yankee laugh.

"Yeah, let!sgo get some pancakes beforeDaddy eats them all!"she said.


	11. Getting Ready For School

**A/N**

**More of the story and it's the night before pre-school and Sam is getting them ready for it but surprised at how they have grown up since he adopted them **

* * *

That night, Sam was giving the mini Eagles and Sammy a bath because they were starting pre-school in the morning which made Jean smile knowing they were growing up well remembering how two years ago, they had been little babies needing love and milk so knew that Sam had been the right choice to father them.

"Daddy you okay?" Liberty asked his father.

"Just very proud of how you guys are growing up, but I know you guys will tomorrow." Sam explained.

"Oh okay, but we will make you proud Daddy." Rosa told him melting Sam's heart seeing them get into pyjamas while making them bedtime snacks seeing Jean help him making the blue feathered male smile.

He was tucking them in but telling them stories and afterwards kissed their heads.

* * *

That night, Jean and Sam were drinking coffee and talking about the mini Eagles growing up knowing that they were like Sam not having their Wikd instincts which Sam didn't mind because he wanted to help them grow up making Jean underdtand but saw Sam get sleepy going to bed as he needed his rest for tomorrow since it would be a big day tomorrow.

Jean was tucking him in and kissed his head but was leaving him be since he had files to go over but humming to himself.

Later the next morning, the mini Eagles were up but jumping on Sam's bed making Sam chuckle cuddling them.

"Morning, and it is a big day for you." Sam told them as they were getting ready while he was getting cereal for them as they needed it plus were makimg them lunches along with Sammy because they needed energy to learn and play.

They were excited to go to school which made Jean smi,e but he was yawning because he was exhausted but Sam was making him coffee to help him feel better plus would make him sleep once he got the kids to school seeing Jean zone off.

He was leaving with the mini Eagles and Sammy but Jean was going to sleep.

They were talking excitedly but was making Sam smile when they arrived at pre-school but hugging their father's leg.

"Have a good day, okay?" Sam said as they nodded.


	12. Having Pillow Fun

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like, but Sam is relieved the mini Eagles and Sammy had a first good day of pre-school but they're being quiet so Jean can take an nap but Sam finds them cute.**

* * *

It was later that day, that afternoon but Sam was anxious in case the mini eagles and Sammy had a rough day but knew this was impossible but sighed seeing it was the end of the school day going to get the mini Eagles and Sammy seeingbthem happy which relieved him and Jean.

They were telling him about their day, which made him chuckle as they were going home seeing Jean asleep since Sam had explained that Jean was taking an nap.

"Let's go to,our room, and play okay?" Liberty said as they went upstairs.

Sam smiled seeing them go upstairs but making snacks.

He saw Jean on the couch which was very cute as he kissed his head gently seeing a smile cross Jean's face in sleep.

He was putting cookies on a plate but making drinks.

He was knowing the mini Eagles and Sammy were playing upstairs and going upstairs hoping that they were okay.

"They're very sweet, but at least they are letting Jean sleep." he told him.

He was sighing as he was going upstairs.

* * *

Sam was impressed but amazed seeing the mini Eagles and Sammy had made a pillow fort in their room as he had brought them snacks making them happy because he knew they were playing quietly so Jean could take an nap so was happy they were being sweet to do this, seeing them eat cookies.

"Thanks guys as you guys are very sweet, to let Jean sleep because he was up all night doing detective stuff, so he'll be okay." Sam said to them.

They were eating cookies and drinking milk making him smile because they were so very cute but we're running around as he sighed but was drinking coffee because he was thirsty seeing Jean awake hugging him.

"Thanks mon ami as I needed that, but how're the kids?" Jean said.

They're playing in their room, and making a pillow fort." Sam told him.

He smiled as they were eating scones but Jean was happy that things were going well with them.

He knew that the mini Eagles wanted Jean to teach them to be detectives which made Sam chuckle because they were very cute.

Jean knew that they were very cute and knew one day they would be okay when they grew up seeing Sammy getting more cushions making Jeancurious chuckling seeing them in their room with their creation.


	13. Quiet Time

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like.**

**Sam is exhausted from being a dad so Jean tries to hold down the fort while letting him rest but finds being a father hard **

* * *

"Guys it's bedtime not horse around time, okay?" Sam said trying not to yell because the mini Eagles and Sammy would be scared if he did yell but they were just little kids plus they were calming down sijce they all needed their rest seeing them get into their beds, so Sam was telling them stories and after a while they were out like lights but Sam was missing their heads leaving them be.

He was joiningbJean in their room plus Jean was in fleece pyjamas and an Nignt cap mamimg a giant smirk cross Sam's beak getting pnto bed yawning because looking after five little Eagles wore him out makimg Jean understand giving him a goodnight hug like what his cousin Phil had taught him which worked seeing his eagle out like a light, kissing his blue feathered head.

_Aw mon ami, you are so sweet to the Mini Eagles and to Sammy your nephew but you have to be good to yourself and rest up but I can help take care of them while you rest._

Right now, he was getting sleepy but out like a light but the next morning he was greeted by the sight of the Mini Eagles along with Sammy making him understand but stopped them from waking their Dad up explaining that adults needed more sleep than kids and their father needed to get more energy.

"We can do that, let him take an nap because he cares about us," Sammy said but we're going downstairs as Jean would make them breakfast but we're playing quietly so wondered why their father was so tired.

"Being a Daddy is very tiring but we have to let him sleep or he gets grumpy like you guys when tired." Jean explained but they understood because they had seen him Grumpy and knew only Jean could calm him down so we're letting him rest eating up.

* * *

"You think Daddy is up yet, since it's almost lunchtime?" Rosa asked as she and her siblings along with Sammy were in their room playing quietly like Jean had asked them to hoping their father was feeling better making Sammy understand going to the room his uncle shared with Jean opening the door softly seeing his uncle asleep sighing going back to where the Mini Eagles were.

"He's sleeping like a log guys, so we can't play anything good yet until he wakes up." Sammy said which annoyed Yankee because she loved noisy games and to have to be quiet was frustrating.

"Guys you okay?" Jean asked seeingbthem a little sad.

"Uncle Jean, how much longer do we have to be quiet?" Rocky asked making the Frenchman underdtand.

"I see but Sam will wake up soon, and then you guys can be as loud as you want." Jean said .

But Theybwere getting sleepy themselves takingvan nap unaware Sam was awake but chuckled after awake and Jean explaining that the Mini Eagles had found it hard to stay quiet all day but he understood and proud of them but was drinking coffee making them snacks for when they woke up making Jean smirk.

He was happy his eagle had gotten his rest so he could take good care of the Mimi Eagles and Sammy but was humming to himself hugging him but Sam felt soft like a pillow which was why he loved hugging him especially when he was grumpy or had a bad day seeing Sam smile not minding since he knew Jean had missed his cuddle time but he would have some later


	14. Catching Eagle Pox

**A/N**

**Here's More but coukdn't help myself **

**The mini Eagles come down with eagle pox but Jean and Sam are helping them out **

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Jean and Sam were up wondering why the mini Eagles weren't up yet since they were always downstairs by now watching their favourite Saturday morning shows but Jean was going upstairs to see what was going on entering their room seeing them and Sammy still asleep but saw red itchy bumps cover their blue feathered bodies making him understand seeing Sam join them, but he looked scared.

"Uh-oh they have eagle pox which isn't good even if eaglet's theirvage catch it, but I never had it as a kid meaning I can't go near them." Sam to,d him.

"Aww they look miserable but we'll help them out, together." Jean said.

"I guess but I care about them because they're my kids and they're tough so they'll be okay." Sam to,d him seeing Tne mini Eagles awake.

"Cool, we've got spots guys, check it out!" Yankee said as her brotners and sisters were impressed along with Sammy but Sam sighed knowing they were curious but he was trying not to freak out.

"It's eagle pox like chickenpox, but it's normal but you guys have to stay home, and not scratch because it causes scars." Sam to,d them making them understand but guessed their dad was freaking out.

Unaward to Sam, germs had entered his system spreading but he was too busy taking care of Tne mini Eagles to notice but Jean was helping get them juice plus putting lotion on them.

* * *

"I don't like being sick neither do Sammy, but we'll get better right?" Yankee asked Sam while he wore a surgeon mask over his beak so he wouldn't catch their germs plus trying not to show he was scared.

"I know you hate being sick but eagle pox is normal for kids your age, but you'll get better, I know." Sam told them but was being calm.

"Yeah but it's not very fun being stuck in bed." Rocky told him but Sammy noticed Sam wasn't looking so good noticing red itchy bumps appearing like the ones all over them.

"Jeanbug I think Daddy is sick, with what we have." Rosa said to Jean making him see but was taking Sam to bed tucking him in, getting an ice pack and putting it on his blue feathered head feeling bad for him because he was important to him, knowing the mini Eagles were feeling bad too.

He couldn't go to work with them like this hoping the boss would understand calling him.


	15. Family Tome

"Alright, Daddy and Uncle Jean are making burgers!" Liberty said to his siblings as they were excited even if it was the last day of summer plus they were starting kindergarten a few days later which made Sam anxious even if Jean was calming him.

The mini Eagles were playing in the backyard while Sam was running the grill plus they'd learnt about how fire was dangerous so weren't going near the grill which relieved Sam but saw Yankee running around like crazy with Sammy making Jean chuckle at their antics because they were cute.

"Guys you have to be careful, remember?" Sam said to them.

"Yeah, but Sneaker plays with Fire and never gets hurt!" Sammy told him.

"That's different, because she's a little Bad Frog." Sam replied to him.

"Yes and her dad helped Uncle Kermit out, with something." Yankee said making Sam sigh.

Tne mini Eagles were sitting at the table in the backyard as they were drinThey king apple juice but eating burgers making Sam and Jean happy because they'd wanted to have fun cooking a BBQ and enjoying family time making the mini Eagles understand, but happy to have fun with their dad and uncle.

They were having hot fudge sundaes for dessert but they were loving it which was making Sam nervous knowing they would give him trouble at bedtime making Jean sigh because his eagle could be negative sometimes but they had to let the mini Eagles be kids.

"Mm, these are really good!" Yankee said making Sam smile.

"I can tell, that you and your brothers and sisters love the sundaes." he told them but Jean would help him wrangle his kids if they were hyper like this at bedtime.

After dinner they were running around burning off energy which was relieving Sam meaning they might be calmer once bedtime came around which would be in a few hours since it was still Summer of sorts.

At bedtime they were calm which was a good sign to Sam while telling them stories which was soothing them to sleep, kissing their blue feathered heads seeing them out like lights tucking them in leaving after putting night lights on because the mini Eagles didn'He t like the dark.

He joined Jean downstairs in the kitchen as they were having coffee.

"Are they asleep now, after you soothed them?" Jean asked.

"Yes they are, after I read to them but they're out like lights." Sam told him sipping coffee.

* * *

A few nights later it was the night before the mini Eagles were starting kindergarten which was making the mini Eagles excited like Liberty and Yankee but some like Rocky, Rosa and Sammy were anxious about it but hiding it because their dad was saying how proud he was of them and that they were becoming big kids so they didn't want to let him down.

Right now they were goofing around and playing since it was almost bath time seeing Yankee running around making Sam sigh.

"You guys need to get clean, since you guys are starting kindergarten tomorrow." Sam told them.

They were understanding but getting into the bath but having fun and playing in the water making Sam chuckle at their antics.


	16. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**It's Fall and Tne Mini Eagles are playing in the leaves building piles and jumping in them, plus Yankee has a bad cold so Sam can help her along with her siblings.**

* * *

"C'mon Yankee, we need your help with Tne awesome leaf pile we're gonna make since you're pretty good at it." Rocky said to his energetic sister making Jean chuckle at Tne Mini Eagles's antics because it was Fall so kids always liked building and jumping into leaf piles, which was good.

"Okay, I'm coming guys." Yankee said sneezing.

"Yank, you okay?" Liberty asked her.

"I'm good, let's get building." Yankee rep,ied.

Jean was holding down the fort while Sam was at work along with looking after the Mini Eagles making sure they were happy but also safe which Jean understood because he thought of them as nephews and nieces so Yankee coming down with something bothered him.

He was watching them build a huge leaf pile but Yankee was sneezing and coughing a lot guessing Tne female tomboyish eaglet had a cold and trying to hide it making Tne Frenchman shake his head but would tell Sam when he got back so saw it was lunchtime plus Rosa and her siblings were swinging down into Tne pile.

"Wow, that was awesome." Sammy said.

Yankee smi,ed at her younger siblings and cousin but feeling crummy because she did have a cold but didn't want to admit it because she wanted to have fun with them jumping in leaves hearing Jean call them for lunch.

They saw Yankee pick at her food stunning her siblings and Sam who had just got home placing a finger claw gently on her blue feathered head feeling she was red hot worrying him.

"Yankee you okay, as you're not eating?" he asked.

"I'm good Dad, don't worry." Yankee lied coughing.

"Dadfy I think she's lying, and sick." Rosa said.

Jean sighed knowing that Yankee could tell her dad if she was sick but understood why she was hiding it because she wanted to have fun with her siblings making him understand seeing Sam take Yankee upstairs so she could rest, but he was scared that she was sick.

He was tucking her in seeing her out like a light leaving the room that belonged to the Mini Eagles which was warm and inviting plus there were toys everywhere making Sam smile tidying up a little going back downstairs as Liberty, Rocky, Rosa and Sammy were concerned for Yankee.

"I know guys, I'm worried for your sister too." Sam admitted.

Jean understood as he hoped Yankee would feel better seeing the other Mini Eagles go back outside to play making Sam sigh because he cared about his kids ever since Jean had brought them into his life but he dreaded the day he would have to tell them they were adopted, or ask about their family.

Thankfully he was waiting until they were older to tell them hoping they wouldn't ask where their birth parents were but Jean knew that the Mini Eagles already had a family in him and Jean making him sigh.

* * *

That early evening in tne Mini Eagles's room Sam was tucking Yankee into her bed but felt bad that she had an nasty cold because she loved playing with her siblings and knew that she would get better soon but it made his fatherly instincts come out but he had put an ice pack on Yankee's blue feathered head seeing them enter.

"Is Yankee gonna be okay daddy?" Rosa asked him.

"Yes she just has an nasty cold, but she needs rest, fluids and TLC." Sam told them making them understand.

"Yank has to go to the doctor, right?" Sammy asked.

"Yes in the morning, but she'll be okay." Sam assured them.

He was telling stories but he kept looking at Yankee asleep in her bed every few minutes trying to be brave too.

After tucking them in and kissing their heads, Sam left their room so they could sleep but hoped Yankee would feel better once she got medicine and TLC sighing calling the family doctor Dr Pucci who was an eagle herself so knew how to help their species with sickness.

Later the next day after they came back from Tne park, Tne Mini Eagles saw Yankee was in her bed but dosed up as their dad explained but they felt bad for her because she loved to Sneaker had been worried for her.


	17. Hanging Out With Bee

"I'm glad you're better Yankee because class was weird without you." Sneaker said.

"Yes I can tell, but my brothers and sister said you were quiet which is weird." Yankee said throwing the baseball as Sneaker caught it.

"Well we're friends and my partner in mischief." Sneaker told her in the playground.

It was a few days later and Yankee was feeling better which made her siblings very happy along with Sneaker but they were having fun.

They saw that try outs for baseball were coming up making Yankee excited because she was pretty good at it like Sneaker.

"You gotta sign up, since you're good." Rocky told her.

* * *

Sam was happy that Yankee was feeling better because he missed her antics like jumping on the bed among other things but was making his kids afternoon snacks as Jean chuckled drinking coffee plus heard there were try outs for the baseball team knowing Yankee loved baseball and watching it on TV with Sam.

Jean knew that might keep Yankee out of trouble plus he knew Sneaker liked helping Yankee out with baseball like her pitching which was pretty strong which was impressive for a five year old seeing the Mini Eagles come inside because they'd been playing outside.

"Mm, cookies thanks!" Liberty said to their father.

"You're welcome, as I know you guys like them." Sam told them.

They saw Bee who was like a big sister to them there as they were hugging her making the pre-teen giggle at her siblings seeing they were now in kindergarten.

"I guess you went to the eye doctor, right?" Yankee asked.

Bee nodded because they knew she had sight problems and used a long cane so we're happy she was here plus noticed her hair feathers were longer but in braids which Yankee and Rosa Bee giggle.

"Thanks, since other kids at school noticed." Bee said.

She then saw Sam sit beside her seeing her hug him like she always did as she was like a god daughter to him since he had found her a long time ago and helped her find a family but he was her God father but she s irked seeing Jean.

"I see, that Jean is living with you?" Bee asked him.

"Yes, and the Mini Eagles love him being around." Sam said.

"How about you Bee?" Sam asked.

"Good, school is going okay plus I take Band." Bee told him.

That made Sam smile because he knew she loved to sing so glad she could use her musical talent in school along with her art since her Mom told him she was in art class and loved them plus had recreated her mural she'd made at the theatre, which was in an art fair.

"Yep, I know because my teacher was impressed by it." Bee said.

"That's good." he said.

They saw the Mini Eagles playing but we're joining in which was making Bee happy but Sam chuckled.


End file.
